Ahogándome en tu recuerdo
by sayori sakura
Summary: Atem se enamorada de la persona menos indicada, que lo llevara a envolverse en un mundo de depresión.


**Ahogándome en tu recuerdo**

**Carta obsesiva  
**

Habían pasado varios años desde que Atem se quedo en la tierra, renuncio a pasar al otro lado. Pudo ir a la Universidad como todo joven de 20 años, al principio las materias lo obligaron a dejar de jugar Duelo de monstruos, pero la nostalgia le ganaba a su mente, que ya cansada le exigía un descanso. En el transcurso de la Universidad conoció nuevos amigos, solo uno fue tan allegado a él, como lo era Yugi. Con él vivió emociones que jamás había sentido, y fue a causada de él que entro a una vida llena de promiscuidad y lujuria. Una vida mundana a la cual se dejo llevar.

La vida de él llego a ser tan ordinaria como cualquiera otra persona, con un empleo, con buen sueldo, y con muchas mujeres a su lado. Logro hacer su propio negocio de duelo de monstruos, creando nuevas cartas y vendiéndolas. Poco a poco su pequeño negocio creció, dando cavidad a mas empleados y un mejor resultado en las cuentas. No habría podido lograr todo eso sin su amigo Sedrick, que sabia manejar un negocio. Se habían conocido en la universidad y habían pasado varios años estudiando la misma carrera, que llevaron una amistad irreemplazable, pero no podía olvidarse del pequeño Yugi, sin su apoyo no podría haber llegado tan lejos.

Sedrick siempre fue una persona promiscua, desde que conoció a Atem lo llevo por ese sendero, un sendero de fornicación y alcohol, fiestas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Sedrick tenía una apariencia inigualable, ojos verdes y un cabello castaño claro, con una mirada seria, que dejaba a todas las mujeres de su salón hipnotizadas, haciendo que ninguna de ellas atendieran las clases. Atem se había juntado con Sedrick, por un trabajo de grupo, los dos pudieron conocerse y discutir varios temas en común. Fue el comienzo de una amistad, que en un remoto futuro se destruiría.

* * *

Una gran fiesta se iba a celebrar en Domino, solo personas importantes iban a ser tomadas en cuenta, personas que eran recatadas y que eran reconocidos.

Sedrick insistía a Atem para que asistiera, pero el se rehusaba. La última vez que la familia de Sedrick celebro una fiesta para sus hijas, Atem había salido de ahí por poco y violado, las 5 hermanas de Sedrick lo acosaban toda la noche sin dejarlo en paz un segundo. Las cinco hermanas era jóvenes hermosas, con cutis diáfano, y una figura esbelta y 2 de ellas tenían ojos marrones mientras que las otras 3 tenían color de ojos verdes, pero todas tenían una mirada de lujuria. Atem podía percibir los deseos que tenían las hermanas de Sedrick con él, era algo obsesivo. Un día todas comenzaron a pelear en una de sus fiestas por bailar con él, Atem no pudo hacer mucho, solo separarlas por unos momentos, pero su esfuerzo era vano por que siempre terminaban discutiendo.

Tanta era la insistencia de Sedrick, que Atem no pudo rehusarse por más tiempo, lo había convencido, claro estaba que no quería ver a las hermanas de Sedrick. Solo de pensar volver a verlas, le erizaba la piel, y hacia que tuviera una mirada lúgubre y un aspecto lívido.

-!Tus hermanas están locas!- menciono Atem, con los ojos completamente abiertos, y exaltado por haber aceptado la invitación.

-locas por ti- dijo Sedrick, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, dándose cuenta del aspecto que había concebido en ese momento Atem. Pero al final lanzo una risita que se oían como murmullos.

-no me lo menciones, ¿de quien es la fiesta?- lo decía con resginación, no queriendo seguir con la discusión que empezó.

-pensé que nunca preguntarías.- Río- Es de mi hermana menor, no la conoces, va cumplir 10 años.

-¿por que tengo que acompañarte a una fiesta para niños?- lo último que menciono lo dijo dudando, pero al mismo tiempo riendo.

-por el simple echo de que eres mi mejor amigo, además es mi hermana mas allegada a mi- Sedrick comenzó arreglar su corbata.

-¿allegada a ti?, no me digas que es de la que todo el tiempo me hablas...-

-claro, es ella, por eso no puedo faltar-

Atem salio del lugar, alzando la mano en un ademán de despedida.- No te preocupes no faltare-. Fue lo último que menciono antes de irse. Para su suerte no era la fiesta de una de las 5 hermanas locas de Sedrick, si no de la menor, que aun no conocía, no tendría que preocuparse tanto por el regalo, sabía que a una niña de 10 años le gustaría cualquier cosa.

Aunque se preguntaba por que aquella fiesta iba a empezar tarde, se suponía que era para una niña. No queriendo pensar más en el tema, se subió a su carro que era un híbrido último modelo que había salido recién. Queria descansar un rato, por lo cual no quería salir a ningún lugar, pero había dado su palabra de asistir.

Atem llego a su departamento, y lo único que quiso era dormir, Tendría que estar a las 8:00 en la casa de los padres de Sedrick, así que prosiguió a quitarse la ropa y dormir solo en interior, el calor lo sofocaba y no quería que nada interrumpiera su sueño, puso la alarma a las 7:30 para tener tiempo de arreglarse e irse.

El tiempo paso tan rápido, que Atem durmió varias horas, la alarma sonaba pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba profundamente dormido. Se levanto cuando se dio cuenta de que el despertador fue a dar al suelo. Vio la hora de inmediato, y se asusto, tenía varias llamadas pérdidas no solo de Sedrick si no también de sus otros amigos. Sedrick conocía a todos los amigos de Atem, así que los invito. El reloj marcaba las 9:45 y quedo pálido de estupor.

El reloj no le florecía, se apresuraba lo mas rápido posible. Una vez listo, se encamino hacia el auto, con pasos sigiloso, viendo a cada momento el reloj, y observando si lo volvían a llamar. Iba demasiado rápido que se paso algunas señales de transito para llegar, por lo menos al pastel.

Ya a punto de llegar se dio cuenta que no llevaba un regalo para la niña, pero luego le daría uno, si regresaba a un centro comercial se encontraría todo cerrado, y por desgracias en su casa no tenía ni un peluche o una muñeca para regalar.

Se acerco a la puerta, tocando con nerviosismo el timbre. Una joven de ojos marrones abrió la puerta, se acerco a él al verlo, era una de sus hermanas, la joven lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, pero Atem logro sacársela de encima.

La ignoro por completo, tratandola con indiferencia, logro observar a Sedrick, se acercaba a él, pero él percato su presencia de inmediato.

-Veo que llegaste- dijo riendo con su singular personalidad.

-tuve unos asuntos pendientes, por eso no pude contestar, pero no eh podido traer un regalo para tu hermana- se notaba una mirada de decepción.

-no te preocupes, ella ya tiene muchos- rió aun mas fuerte.- Pero me puedes hacer un favor-

-¿Un favor?- dudaba de lo que le iba a pedir.

-si, puedes cuidar a mi hermana-

-¿cual de todas? - dijo un poco asustado.

-a todas...- no paraba de reír.- solo bromeo, a mi hermana menor, mis padres están ocupados y ella no tiene muchos amigos.

-claro-

Sedrick llamo a su hermana, le presento a Atem.

-el es Atem, quédate un rato con él- le menciono en el odio.-Tengo que irme, cuídala bien.

Atem no contesto, había algo en ella que le perturbaba, el simple echo de verla le daba una sensación de placer unido con una incomodidad. Aquella niña tenía una piel semejada a la de un clavel, sus mejillas rosadas y un cabello como el oro fino, lacio y largo con unos preciosos ojos verdes llenos de inocencia, que miraba a todos con pavor, pero más a Atem, al principio las mejillas de Atem se tornaron rojizas pero al ver que la niña se sentó, solo opto por acompañarla sin mencionar palabra alguna.

No podía dejar de observarla, ni tampoco de sentir sensaciones raras al verla, la veía perfecta. Llevaba un vestido largo y blanco, con un lazo en la parte de atrás de color azul, su cabello estaba adornado con el mismo lazo azul, solo que mas pequeños. La niña no lo veía directamente, se concentraba en ver lo que Atem tenia en uno de sus cinturones. Atem pensó que tenia una actitud hermética, pero al notar la intriga de la niña por su deck decidió sacarlo.

-¿te... gusta el duelo de mounstruo?- pregunto Atem, al principio sintió que las palabras no saldrían por si solas, pero respiro profundo para poder desirlas, y de nuevo un leve sonrojo se dio a conocer en sus mejillas.

La niña no lo miro directamente, solo asintió con la cabeza. Al saber que le gustaba, procedió a sacar su deck, poniéndolo en la mesa, puso su baraja en 4 filas para que observara. Los ojos de la niña comenzaron a brillar de la alegría y una hermosa sonrisa se dio a conocer en sus labios.

Ante aquella sonrisa, Atem se quedo encantado era la mas hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su vida. Ahora la observaba con ojos que no tenían descripción, ni el mismo lo noto, tampoco noto su sonrojo. Vio que la inocente niña miraba todas sus cartas, observo por un rato las cartas de dioses egipcios, pero al rato dejo de interesarle, pero una carta en particular logro captar la atención de la pequeña. Era Valkiria.

Atem se sorprendió un poco, al notar que las cartas de dioses egipcios no le importaba, solo le importaba Valkiria, la maga oscura, el mago oscuro y las cartas que tengan que ver con magia. Noto entonces que tenia una fascinación por las cartas de magia, o tal vez era el echo de que le encantaba todo lo que tenga que ver con magia, de cualquier forma le gustaba ver el entusiasmo con que las veía.

No dudo dos veces en obsequiarle la carta de Valkiria, tomó la carta de Valkiria en sus manos, así captando la atención de la niña, la cual ahora veía fijamente los ojos de Atem que eran carmesí como le fuego que encendía la llama de la pasión que tenía con aquella niña, y que aún no lo notaba.

La niña vio con alegría sus ojos, a su parecer eran peculiares y únicos. Atem tomó la mano de la pequeña, al tomar su mano sintió un malestar profundo, ganas de llorar, pero no entendía el sentimiento, aun con aquellos sentimientos puso la carta de Valkiria en manos de la niña, se acerco a su oído haciendo que se ruborizara por completo, y le dijo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, te doy de obsequio esta carta- después de lo dicho, deposito un beso en la mejilla de la niña, óleo su cabello del cual desprendía un olor a manzanilla. Ahora con el beso la hizo sonrojar. Aquel sonrojo enloquecía a Atem, no sabia por que, ni la razón de aquello, pero tampoco quería preguntarse, no en ese día.

La niña also la mirada, encontrandose de nuevo con los ojos de Atem, viendolos fijamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y completamente ruborizada.

-gracias- contesto la niña.- Es el mejor regalo que me han dado.

Esas palabras hicieron que Atem se ruborizara, pero vio la amplia sonrisa que tenía la niña y aun conservaba el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-puedo saber tu nombre- pregunto Atem, ahora mas confiado que antes.

-mi nombre... es Elisa- dijo la niña aun más sonroja.

Atem nunca había visto a alguien tan sonrajado o sonrajada en su vida, pero aquella niña que tenía la piel como un clavel, y unos ojos que demostraban pureza, a ella le quedaba perfectamente ese sonrojo en su rostro.

-y... él tuyo- menciono Elisa, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Atem.

-mi nombre es...-

Su conversación fue interrumpida, y era la persona menos indicada para hablarle en ese momento, era una de las hermanas de Sedrick. Lucinda, aquella mujer lo acosaba todo el tiempo, más que las otras 4 hermanas. La única que había logrado captar toda su atención era Elisa, la cual era la 6 hermana de Sedrick.

-Elisa mi madre te llama- menciono Lucinda, con un poco de desagrado.

-horita voy- Atem reacciono ante aquellas palabras, vio que se alejaba pero no podía hacer nada.

-Adiós dijo Elisa- poniendo la carta de Valkiria en su pecho, y virando para despedirse de Atem, se acerco tanto a él que le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Atem solo dijo -Adiós- y la niña fue a donde su madre.

-Que fue eso- dijo Lucinda a Atem en tono de burla.

-deberias de aprender algo de tu hermana, por lo menos no acosa a las personas- eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de pararse para dirigirse a otro lugar, no soportaba la idea de estar cerca de ella.

-acérquense al pastel- decía la mamá de Elisa.

Todos de inmediato se acercaron, ya sabían que la fiesta iba acabar, noto la presencia de Sedrick atrás suyo. Sedrick tenía la camisa abierta y todo el cabello alboroto y un poco de lápiz labial en su mejilla. Se notaba que disfruto la noche.

-hasta en el cumpleaños de tu hermana haces esas cosas- Atem no pudo dejar de reír por un buen tiempo.

-ahi que disfrutar- fue la contestación de él.

Todos comenzaron a cantar el cumpleaños a Elisa, que se quedo viendo a todos los invitados, pero uno en particular, ese era Atem, le sonrió y Atem se sonrojo. Todos comenzaron a comer pastel después de cantarle a Elisa, la mayoría de las personas comenzaron a irse, Elisa fue a su habitación a dormir, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos dormir. Una vez comprobando Atem que Elisa se fue a dormir, decide irse a su departamento.

Al llegar a su departamento, se lanzo a la cama, pero aun teniendo la imagen de Elisa en su mente, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Los días pasaron y Atem no sabía nada nuevo de Elisa, al punto que se estaba desesperando, no quería tocar el tema con Sedrick, después pensaría algo errado. Pero sinceramente por que le perturbaba aquella niña, él mismo no podía explicarse pero su corazón llamaba a gritos a aquella niña con tanto anhelo que ni el mismo podía comprender.

Sus sueños ahora solo se trataban de ella, a tal punto que un día se levanto sudando en la cama mojando su almohada, en aquel sueño se veía junto con Elisa, pero no como amigos... vio que la besaba con ansias y con una pasión que no tenía comparación alguna con las otras mujeres que había besado o acostado.

En ese momento comprendió lo que sentía, no era un simple ilusión, ni tampoco una aventura, ni tampoco lujuria, iba mas haya de todas esas sensaciones que había tenido. Temía lo peor... era AMOR.

Como podía enamorarse de aquella niña, que podía ser su hija, sus pensamientos eran confusos pero ahora sabía de que sentimiento se trataba.

En su trabajo todos notaban su desanimo, no quería mencionar a nadie lo que sentía ni a Yugi ni mucho menos a Sedrick.

Atem desde que comenzó a vivir otra vez como humano, encontró una fascinación por la lectura, para desahogarse le escribía cartas, que jamás fueron enviadas, le compro regalos que jamás fueron entragados, quería encontrarle un regalo perfecto. No se decidía, ni siquiera sabia que comprar.

Comenzó a delirar su nombre todas las noches, hasta que perdió el sentido de dormir y de comer, no sabía en que refugiarse ahora. Comenzó a escribir poesía. Llego a perfumar el departamento de manzanilla, el olor que sintió al depositar el beso en su mejilla.

Compraba cada día 2 cuadernos, del cual los llenaba todas las noches, cada hoja la perfumaba con manzanilla y la olía así sintiéndose cerca de ella. Solo quería verla.

Sus sentimientos estaban frustrados y sus ojos estaban humedecidos de las lágrimas que cada noche desprendían sus ojos. Hasta que en uno de sus cuadernos escribió:

**_"Si mi cordura es mi locura entonces esto seria una tortura"_**

Ni el mismo comprendía aquellas palabras, pero venían de lo mas profundo de su ser, luego comprendió al leerlas simultaneas veces. Lo que trataba de decir era que había perdido la razón y que todo era una locura, y nadie notaba lo loco que había llegado a ser y la tortura de cargar el pesar de ese gran amor que siente.

Atem no podía vivir mas así, ardía en fiebre en las noches por causa de los delirios y a veces sentía que iba a desmayar, no sabía a quien acudir ni tampoco que hacer.

Tomando fuerzas para sobrevivir decide hacer un último intento para aguantar las congojas de este sentimiento. La ultima opción el alcohol...

Aquella bebida hacia que delirara por mucho más tiempo, que su cuerpo ardiese de deseo al ver a aquella niña en un horizonte muy lejano y que sintiera su calor más cercas. Aquella sensación de satisfacción que por unos momentos lo incentivo a comprar mas alcohol y más hasta volverse un adicto por completo.

Una noche, ebrio salio de su departamento dirigiéndose a uno de las casas donde vivía su amante. Tocaba el timbre con desesperación.

-Vengo acostarme contigo- le dijo, como si fuera una orden.

La joven lo dejo pasar viendo el estado de embriaguez que Atem estaba, tenía una aspecto lúgubre y unas ojeras, se notaba que no había dormido en días. La joven lo acostó en la cama desabotonando la camisa y besando el cuello de Atem, dando pequeños mordiscos en esa zona. Abrió completamente la camiseta, del cual comenzó a besar el vientre de este y lo hacia con mucha delicadeza, hasta oír los sollozos del joven.

-¿Quien es?- pregunto la joven. Atem arqueaba una ceja.

-¿De quien te enamoraste?- dijo la joven, haciendo notar una riza sarcástica en sus labios.

-eso importa... - respondió Atem, mientras que en sus ojos lágrimas de amarguras salían.

-claro que importa- le dijo.

-es una de las hermanas de Sedrick-

-¿acaso ellas no estan muertas por ti?-

-no la que yo amo...-

-¿de quien se trata?-

-su hermana menor, Elisa...- menciono con desanimo y pesar que exhalaban sus palabras.

La joven se quedo inmóvil, sin saber que decir. Cerro los ojos y comenzó a reír. Eso no molesto a Atem ya se imaginaba que pasaría algo así.

-Una niña... ni a llegado a la pubertad- menciono riendo.

Atem ignoro su comentario, solo decidió salir del lugar, sin nada mas que decir y con sus sentimientos quebrados en pedazos que no podía volver a unir.

Caminaba hacia su hogar, casi desmayándose, compro una bebida alcohólica y lo comenzó a tomar, después vio una silla sin nadie y se sentó, viendo la luna llena en su mayor esplendor que desencadena una belleza inolvidable. Aquella noche sus sentimientos se tornaron melancólicos, recordando con nostalgia como tomó la mano de la menor y deposito la carta, recordó como había besado su mejilla y quería volver el tiempo atrás, en aquel momento para besarla, pero esta vez no en su mejillas si no en sus labios, por que sus labios tenían ganas de probar los suyos y que su lenguas danzaran en el momento de su fiesta y que sus cuerpos estuvieran juntos, tan juntos que seria imposible separarlos.

Se quedo durmiendo aquella noche en ese lugar viendo la luna, a la mañana los rayos lo despertaron y sintió el calor del sol, pero su alma aun sentía frío, quería el calor de su amada.

La cabeza le dolía, iba a explotarle, decidió levantarse del lugar, para regresar a su departamento. Ya había probado de todas las formas posibles para cubrir la satisfacción que sintió en aquel momento con Elisa, pero nada superaba a esas sensaciones. Su desesperación era mas grande que su agonía.

Llego a su departamento, se lanzo de nuevo en su cama y prendio la televisión, para asi desviarse de sus pensamientos, pero ni aun viendo la televisión podía olvidar sus sentimientos que lo sofocaban todo el día y en todo momento.

Atem se levanto, ya frustrado y exhausto de hacer todo los días lo mismo, iba a recurrir hablar con Yugi y sus amigos, no podía con sedrick pero si con los demás, necesitaba ser comprendido era lo que su alma le pedía a gritos, incomprensión, algo que lo hiciera volver a la vida por que su alma estaba a punto de morir...

Se arreglo lo que pudo, por que no tenia deseos de ir con la mejor expresión de su rostro ni de su cuerpo, solo se puso una ropa ordinaria, no como la que solía ponerse antes que eran para ir a trabajar. Antes de salir de su departamento, vio tiradas algunas hojas, cada una con un poema, entonces contemplo el primer poema que escribió:

**_Veo tu sonrisa entre mis delirios_**

**_que buscan con desesperación un recuerdo_**

**_vierto mis versos en sinfonía que buscan_**

**_comprensión en medio de la agonía_**

**_ahora que mi alma pierde su deseo, solo_**

**_me queda esperar a un encuentro..._**

se quedo observando sus demás poemas, lo cual le causo intriga, por esa niña escribía tantas cartas y poemas, ¿tanto le perturbaba su recuerdo?, ni el mismo quería responderse, pero deseaba que algún día aquella alma inocente leyere los versos que el escribía.

No quiso seguir leyendo, así que se aventuro a ir a la casa de sus amigos, necesitaba hablar con alguien o sentiría que su vida era una total locura. Al principio pensó que todo era un sueño, pero mientras mas días pasaban se daba cuenta de la triste realidad. Estaba viviendo en su propio mundo ahogado de versos y cartas, de manzanilla y regalos. Aquel mundo se iba destruyendo poco a poco, como su corazón.

Aquel día comprendió lo importante de ser amado, y también supo que tenia un mal de amores. Con el tiempo esto iba empeorando y tal vez... esto era un castigo por toda la vida que había llevado desde que volvió a ser humano.

* * *

**Sayori Sakura:** triste ¿no creen? xD pobre de mi Atem el pobrecito sufriendo por esa niña, lo que no sabe es que es la reencarnación de alguien. No se como me quedo el poema (O_O) para mi un poco mal (tenemos a un shakespeare en este fic xD). Para dejarlos un poco mas traumados o traumadas, Atem cuando fue a la universidad tenia unos 20, ya habían pasado mas de 5 años xD y tras el progreso de su empresa mas años... pobre niña ja,ja,ja si se entera se trauma.

Normalmente, una persona así recurriría a un psicólogo, pero ya ven, el no quiere contarle a nadie. La continuación de este fic dependerán de ustedes, si les gusta seguiré con el fic, si no quieren que la continué pues quedara así con la duda de que paso después. Espero y tenga algún review TwT. Bueno sin nada mas que decir me despido.

¡¡Sayonara!!


End file.
